OutCasts
by DarkPurpleVampireGirl
Summary: The whole world is now aware of monsters and superhuman, some good an some bad. The PPG are thrown into it, facing enemies and love. One PPG has to face a past she had ran from, as well as a lover. Is a monster an a Fairy Tail creatures story along with super powered humans.PPGXRRB,
1. The Past

**I wanted to edit and make it a little more better. I didn't like the last one very much but now, I'm going to love this one. It may look the same but not really, its almost the same. Tell me if its at all confusing.**

**Now I'm updating more storys, yay...just have to update as much as I can.**

**before i forget, this is a all different kinds of monsters and fairy tail creature story, you know like Demons, or mermaids. as well as superhumans.**

* * *

My life is over and ruined. I hate myself for not seeing it coming. I never thought it could get this bad. They just walked over us like some old toy, that wasn't new any more. We did everything for them and they just look away from us as we slowly vanish into nothing. We sacrifice every thing for them, our life's, our child hood, our health and our love. They just look at us as if we just need to die just over one mistake.

How could they, we did anything to save them from anyone and now they want us out of their life's.

How could they just throw us away and leave us to die.

My name is Bubbles, I'm part of the Power Puff Girls. Me and my sisters life's have gone from super good to super bad. We thought the town actually cared about us. Boy were we wrong.

When we finally turned six years old. It was on our birth day that we lost the most important person that actually loved us for us and not freaks. The professor died. When we were trying to stop the Rowdy ruffs Boys again,( they came back again but this time didn't take orders from Him or Mojo).

We were fighting counter-part to counter-part, like always we were evenly match. Then some one was running up to us and screamed out something I wish I could forget.

"Power Puff Girls there was some thing going wrong with your house, inside it ". We rush there with the ruffs yelling to us " this fights not over with sissy's" and they followed right behind us. We saw our house that wasn't standing anymore. Our creator, our father ,was laying right under our roof.

He wasn't moving. We cried but Buttercup just looked away and had only one tear go down her face. The ruffs stayed there and just stared at us then just flied away. We didn't see them again.

Then we were forced to leave with out a real home. We just lived with the orphans, but there were just us. We were so sad. After 2 months went by a very big and powerful monster came into town, we were so sad that, we had lost. We just lost our creator and father, what do you expect.

But a powerful group of so called army men came in, destroying it. There were very different kind of units but they call themselves, all together the Exorcist Hero. They protect the innocence from villains and monsters. The E.H. has 70 groups of highly trained people, with some of them with powers and some just very talented humans. Every group has a leader, that has to follow the head Council, there are 13 members which are all human. But really hate weak superheroes, that cant do the job right and favor the humans the most. The E.H. hates the fact that we are having our feelings get into the way of our jobs and they just don't like super power freaks. That was the reason, my sisters and me hate them. They treated us as if we were just unneeded kids.

The most horrible thing I will hate them about for ever is that they kill every thing that isn't normal. Also kill the weak hero's that they come by because they couldn't do the job. I hate the Exorcist Hero.

They had given us time to get over our 'so called childless act'. Buttercup was angry at this, she gotten even more angry when they said that we're not allow to call ourselves hero's until we're a proper age. The E.H. had a group stay here in Townsville, to be the protectors and to train us. We had no choice, the civilians agree with them, even warning to kick us out if we didn't agree. We couldn't leave though, where else would we go, they had every place under their protection.

The unit that was left here were the 59th of the groups that are called the Grassy Bells that Buttercup had nicknamed the Greasy Balls. The leader was a women of 52 years old, her name was Sam Will Hickey, that Buttercup made fun of often. Though she likes being called Hic's, and she had a weird obsession for all female population, but only liked none power humans so she hates us. She had us on strict rules and always never training us anyway.

Her dear unit that was filled with girls, boss us around and made fun of us. Her main three were May the drama mama 25 year old human, Carmen the 23 year old snobby fox, and the 34 year old bossy creeper Megan. May was the drama starter but was good at shooting, while Carmen is the snobby brat that is the ninja, and Megan the bossy stalker that was the brains. They loved to tease us the most and we couldn't do anything about it cause they forced us to wear a special bracelet that weaken us.

The town allow it, not caring about us anymore. The Exorcist Hero was able to influence the town, telling them we were the reason the town was always in danger. Also saying that we were just looking down on them, with pride that we have powers. So many lies were told about us that almost everyday we would hear a conversation that is filled with hatred and disgust all pointed towards us.

Then when were almost 8 years old, Buttercup snapped. My tough sister couldn't hold it in any longer, they push her to far. They made fun of our creator and Blossom an, me. She attack all of Hics main three girls and Hic's herself. Buttercup's powers came through the bracelet and almost beat them until they cheated by using sleepy gas on her. We were by her side in minutes but they put us to sleep to. After Blossom and me awaken, we were horrified to find out we had been asleep for 2 months.

Buttercup was nowhere near us. Our tough sister had made a deal with Hics to just punish her. They were doing laboratory tests on her the whole time. She was their damn lab rat that they just kept at it. They were testing ways of killing super powered humans and even just not normal kids. We were very pissed off at this but it was already to late, they were finished and woke us up purposely to late. They gave her back to us that day also but only giving us a whole year with her until they take her somewhere else. They wouldn't tell us where or why. We refused at first but Buttercup was already on board.

Neither Blossom or me knew why though. We pleaded with her to not go through with it but she smiled and said we will understand why someday and be proud of it so just stop worrying an lets have some fun . We couldn't talk her out of it, so Blossom just deal Hic's into giving Buttercup back on our 12th birthday. It was the best deal we could make, Hics had plan on allowing us to be together again when we're 27, there was No way we could part with Buttercup that long. We spend every day together, having as much fun as we can. Then the day arrived, Buttercup was token away from us.

But not without a fight from Blossom and me.

We fought hard for 2 days not giving up no matter what was thrown our way, thanks to the secret training we did when no one was looking. Our sister was still token away, we all promised to show the Exorcist Hero's that we were hero's and stronger then them.

Time flew by with worry and longing for our tough sister back. During that time, we had found out the a few Grassy Bells hated everything about the laws of this organization. Megan was a now close friend of ours but not the others much. Blossom was now getting smarter and better at forming a plan in seconds. I was becoming more faster and better at dodging.

We were not hero's though, just Freaky Outcasts. During our school years, we were ignored and pushed aside. Never having a friend at all. Well except Robinand Mitch, also outcast like us ,an another girl named Tiffany who is a year younger then us. It was very hard not to cry everyday but the letters we send to Buttercup help a lot even though she never wrote back. But we still kept at it. Then the day came.

Buttercup was coming back.

We were all ready to see her green strike in the sky and when we did we tackled her into the water. She was angry at first but soon saw it was us , then we hugged like no tomorrow. We caught a cold that day but didn't care at all because our lost sister was home. She said she gotten our letters but never had a change to write back because she wasn't allowed. She was different somehow, she was now specialized in weapons, any type. She was beyond perfect with any of them but her two favorite were her beloved Blades (her swords) and guns. They were created specially for her. She had gained them by a great mission, she also mastered Karate an many other things. She couldn't tell us anything else, but we didn't care at all, she was home, an that was enough.

Now we're 15 years old soon to be 16 in just 4 months. Our story may be sad but we always will have each other. Just I wonder what the world has in for us this year. We're already_ OUTCASTS_, what's next.

* * *

Wow that toke a while but now its done, off to the next. gonna take a while though, need to update other story's as well, but i really cant wait to update this one some more :D.

_Bubbles: I love it already, so much more happning_

**_Buttercup: well I don't, what the hell happen to me when I was gone, why is it always me Damn_ it**

_Blossom: I would love to know that but its going to be a vampire story again, she loves vampires an us_

Me: well off course it has vampires in it, as well as Demons, Wolfs, Witches, super powered hero's or villains. So almost like the last one

_Blossom: I kind of like the other one more, simple and classic_

Me: I did too but I wanted to make it better and no Punks this time…...maybe. i wanted to make up something better

_**Buttercup: now why do i have a feeling that i wont like this story**_

_Blossom: I agree with BC now_

Me: Blossy, you'll really going to love this one though especially some special boys that are monster but with a little twist

_**PPG: the ROWDY RUFFFS ARE IN IT**_

Me: of course they are, just like all my other ones, I really cant stand not to have a daily dose of PPGXRRB stories everyday

_**Buttercup: you need help**_

Me: so do you ButterButt

**_Buttercup: what did you just say Jackass_**

Me: how did you guest

_Blossom: this is not going to end well_

_Bubbles: that's the fun about it Blossom_

_**Buttercup: I'm glad you don't own us, the world would be upside down with menaces every where**_

_Me: you mean my family :D_


	2. Present

**The world is now in chaos, the Exorcist Heroes against the so called not human. The E. H. hates all not good enough powered beings, like say super heroes an Villains. But they hate, with pure rage and disgust, the monsters an even fairy tail creatures. Like Witches, Fairies, mermaids, and even half humans. Out of all the monsters , they hate the Vampires, Demons, an Were wolfs the most , especially if their combined with super human. **

**The Exorcist Hero has been protecting only humans an nothing more. The inhuman people just protect their selves, trying to survive. Many are even hidden or in a inhuman only city. The super humans fear the monsters the most and are friendly with Fairy Tail creatures. The ones that even put the Exorcist shaking with fear and angry are very special group, well it used to be two groups but that one just disappeared. Now one remains an its on the search for something. **

**So much fear and hatred that will have every one in the fight. But maybe the humans that are okay with all inhuman people but they are always killed by many human hating an inhuman hating groups. Many are like angels but have blood thirty action while very good people are pulled by fear. **

**It all stared with Exorcist Hero an they made sure they told every one, so now all humans know, an nothings the same anymore. Most of the inhuman people just want to stay hidden an safe but most want to rule the humans. There are many sides, but if its against the E.H. you are a villain to them no matter what. Guess that's why many great an kind heroes are so called villains.**

* * *

**Blossoms POV**

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

I yawned with happiness because I have the day for just family and friends. I better get ready on this fine Saturday morning at 8 am. I love mornings except that my sisters never really get up this late only I do.

"better shower" I say to myself as I walk past Bubbles who was peacefully sleeping in her blue bed with her stuff animals above her, on a sky blue shelf. I walked across the hallway and into the bathroom.

The nice warms water on my back helps relieve the stress of juggling school and my job. We all have one, but I work at our only coffee shop in Townsville called Awaken because I guess it helps every one feel up and alert for the day. I love coffee myself so its not bad but it helps with the bills and necessary things to live . My sisters have jobs too, Bubbles is a clerk at a store in the Towns mall, while Buttercup is stuck being a waitress at a dinner. We only get our weekends off, which is fine.

School though is getting more cruel to us Out Cast but we live thanks to the fact that E.H. has many people stay clear of us especially Buttercup, she will and always be short tempered. The EH isn't happy with us either because we refused to help hurt super humans and monsters, when they did nothing wrong. We really need to leave but where and how can we not get into the war that has everyone against everyone. War is for power hungry leaders.

"now clothes, and Hair" I say again to myself as I hop out of the shower to see myself in the mirror. I look very different from my nothing-wrong-with-the-world-stage as a five-year-old.

I have my long bright orange hair that's almost to my knees( when her hair is down it goes to almost above her feet), with bangs just above my eyebrows. My pink abnormal eyes that are always bright and the perfect shade are still lively as ever. Actually having fingers an a nose, and also normal sized head for a 15 year old. I'm also the tallest of my sisters at 5'8 with Bubbles being an inch shorter then me while Buttercups at 5'7 just like her short temper, always having a short fuse. I have less curves then both of my sisters, because I'm the trig but I have the legs, Buttercup has an athletes body an curves (along with the perfect butt) but has an hourglass body we all kind of do, but Bubbles is a little more curvy then Butters and me, having a total models body an perfect hourglass figure. Out of all of us, Buttercup has the biggest boobs, being between a D-cup an E-cup(its hard to find a bra that fits her), I have perfect C-cups while Bubbles has an A or B cup.

We grown out of our five-year-old selves, being almost normal teenagers. Wait I got to get ready and get my outfit for today. I go to my very old breaking mirror/dresser that I share with Bubbles. Find an perfect outfit and I put it on.

"nice" I say to myself as I look at my nice outfit. A tight shoulder showing short sleeve red shirt with a hot pink heart on it and blue jean shorts. Nice for a warm day in Townsville. Don't have enough for more cuter and sexy cloths that every one else has but I'm perfectly good.

"now to breakfasts" I say, getting ready to make some eggs.

**Buttercups POV**

_"Break" a familiar voice say with lust and longing. I look at myself with nothing but a bra and black short shorts on. I blush when his breath hit my forehead. I feel him lay on me, pinning me with both his hands. I smile as he kisses my lips, letting my hands go to roam my shirtless chest. I start moaning his name with love. He gives me a sloppy kiss._

_"Butch" I say as he slides his tongue in, tasting my mouth while I taste his. Wrapping my arms around his strong neck, he pulls away with a lick to my lips. He smiles and kisses my free neck. I giggle. "I love you"_

_"love ya too but " he says as he sucks my neck. I blush even more. " why didn't you tell me the truth"_

_I paused with shock, now knowing this great dream turned into a fucking nightmare. He stops sucking my neck to look me straight in the eye. I have two reason for keeping those secrets, I never fucking knew I was going to fall in love with him. He face held anger and rage._

_"I know your truly that damn Power Puff Buttercup" Butch says going for my neck again as many sharp fangs appear in his mouth. He face changed to lust and he had a very evil looking smirk on "but you will always be my Break, so I'll just have to punish you for hiding secrets from me"_

_I gasp as he starts to mate with me_

"fuck" I say as I hold my neck, feeling nothing but fear. I never had a dream like that before, well I do like having Butch dreams I'll admit that but never this creepy and fearful before. I still remember that day, when I was allow to go home but not wanting to.

I miss all of them, even though I actually ran out on them for fear of a certain angry emerald eyed boy, the family I trained with during those four years I was away from Townsville. When I was sent away from my sisters I was actually going to help out 3 inhuman kids like me. Of course I'm now part Demon and chemical X super human, also getting some other strange powers. When I arrived there the three I was going to help were going to be force to kill each other. I stopped it and gave them hope, becoming their _Big Sister_ but one of them was actually Bunny so it wasn't hard to adjust to my new life there. That day when I went against the EH ,I became _Break_. I used a neat trick to turn my eyes deep black and another trick to grow out my hair along with bangs that had covered my eyes, giving me that mystery and evil look.

After a good 6 months of becoming famous as the Beatrix Creatures , members are Bunny (purple), Sage(black), and Bait (gray), an me (black). I meant Bell and her cozen Bandit, they were actually on a break from their work and families. They become some what members but after a good 2 months of knowing one another, we finally meet the rest of Bells so called cozens, the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Not a good day, but it got even worst when we were force to go to school with them, right after a month of seeing them. An for those remaining years, we all grew closer to each other as we battled and fought together. Soon Bandit and Bunny couldn't get enough of each other along with Bell and Bait.

3 months before I was allowed back home, I was very worried an sad about leaving them, I knew it wouldn't be easy especially because I was in love with Butch. Bait, Bunny and Sage already knew it so they were already trying their best to keep me here or go with me, I couldn't tell the rest but Sage had said it for me when I was so called 12 for two weeks already (thanks to him , he made up a good lie for me, saying I had to protect our baby sisters in our home town). Nobody knew of my real birth date only Sage, Bunny, and Bait so I was actually going to be 12 in about 2 weeks. Butch was not happy, he was going to force me to stay and not leave him, I even had to hide from him, I wanted to stay so badly but I also missed Blossom and Bubbles a lot as well. I was torn between my old life and my new life. It was hard to choose but the EH had chosen for me. assholes

A week later of avoiding Butch, The EH told Butch who I was, I remember his betrayed and rage filled face. The EH had knew from the start because they allowed me to , not caring. The group that was watching me actually allowed it to happen not liking the rules of the EH. They were soon killed and another group replaced them, telling every one the truth. I then had to first fight Bell, Bandit and the Power Punk Girls (I became a big sis to them as well over the years). After I overpowered them I had to fight against Butch who was being held back by Bunny, Bait, and Sage. Then I knew I wasn't going to leave without Butch trying to kill me with so much anger and rage, I never seen him like that before in my life.

I escaped but had to recover for 2 weeks, during that time, I was worried about everyone, because I only got away from Butch thanks to Bunny, Sage, and Bait but they ordered me to go back to Bloss and Bubs an I really had no choice. I feel bad about hiding this from my sisters, also knowing I have to say something to them sometime but couldn't do anything because they haven't even show up yet but I'm ready this time but I am worried about my sisters reactions. Well for now I will do everything to make sure my past doesn't harm them in anyway.

"Buttercup, are you okay' Bubbles says, waving a hand in front of my face, snapping me back into my bedroom. Damn it, I was staring into my past again. I haven't done that in years, I should forget it. I have no reason to remember the good times anymore especially for what I did, it will never be the same with them again no matter how much I miss those idiots.

"sorry, guess I was still sleeping" I say with a smirk while finally taking my hand off my neck, smiling at Bubs.

"you always are" Bubbles says with a giggle, she still had her two pigtails but were lower then before and now they are up to her elbows (when they are lose her hair is about to her ass),going perfectly with her baby sky blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue skirt with dark blue like vines going up it and a blue short over shirt( was right below her chest) that had a white rose on it with a dark blue tank top under it. "get ready BC, remember we're hanging out with Robin and Tiffany today in 1 hour"

"its already time, damn that was fucking fast" I say as I got out of bed, looking out my dark room to see the sun out with no clouds. Its Going to be a descent day. Heck yeah, hanging out with Tiff and Robin, no bad memories to hunt me.

"get going Butter, I don't wanna be late" Bubbles says as she walks of my small room. I walk to my pile of cloths looking for some knee length Pants. I found some cloths and put them on. Started down our short hall way with only one bathroom (which I only shower at night), and only 2 rooms that are so god damn small. We have a living room with a kitchen in the corner. I have my own room while Bubs and Bloss share one, they got the biggest room an I got the small one.

I really was still shaken from the nightmare, I liked the ones where Butch was just a big pervert to me. I know one thing though I will have to tell my sister one day what really happen but the EH keeps threatening me that they would bring pain to Bunny, Sage, and Bait, they are also keeping me away from them not telling me a damn thing. So I keep quit….for now that is cause I have no fucking clue what happen to them after I left in a hurry. Butch have better not of hurt them. Like hell I'm scared of the Exorcist Hero though, just wait you damn killers, I will bring you fucking down.

No matter what's in the way, I started to smirk evilly.

Bubbles POV

"Buttercup is awake' I say to Blossom as she makes some eggs for Buttercup. She looks at me with shock written right into her pink eyes.

"I never thought the day would come when BC didn't put up a fight" Blossom says with shock and surprise all over her face.

"well she was already awake when I got up there so it was pretty easy " I say knowing my stubborn sister hates mornings even though its only 11:38, I like and dislike mornings but wake me up around 9 in the morning on a weekend, your not going to be pleased. No matter how Buttercup gets with her very short temper I'll always lover her…

…..no matter how many people she tries to kill.

"wait, is she alright" Blossom says to me with concern, always the motherly one. I shake my head up and down.

"yep just got herself up for once" I say as I look outside at Townsville's busy streets. Its going to be a great relaxing day. I smiled. "its such a perfect day for us to go out and hang with our friends"

"its always a perfect day to you" I hear Buttercup say as she goes straight for her food, she had a black shirt on that had 3 dark green skulls on it along with the words of Killing in green. Dark green pants that were right above her knees that had 4 pockets with 2 on each side, also a black chain hanging from the highest pocket to the one below it . I also love the fact that she grew her black hair out, right to her elbows with dyed green ends and side bangs which almost covered her left eye. She also had her ears pierced, with 2 piercing on the left and 4 on the right. She had skulls on both and emerald studs in both as well with the last two on the right were green hoops. An a black chain around her neck, hanging from it was a lime green big X with a deep emerald skull attached to it, she always wears that, she said she got it during the time she was away. I thought it has something to do with some past lover but she always tries to kill me when I ask that.

"an it always is" I say to her with a smile. She chuckles and finishes her eggs. I giggle, then grab my purse, checking for every thing we need for a girls day out. I been waiting for this since Monday, I just hope nobody's going to bother us today especially the EH, I really dislike them. Its so wrong of what they have been doing.

"oh, just to remind you girls, that before we go to the beach tomorrow, we have to see the EH about something" Blossom says with attitude and annoyance. She then looks at Buttercup with a suspicious look as she finishes eating.

"I didn't do it" Buttercup says near the sink, throwing her hands in the air as a panic look forms on her face. Blossom grabs her big hot pink purse and keeps giving Buttercup the look. "I swear I did nothing the last 2 days, …..well maybe but those morons should have waited until we were out of the damn EH building"

"Buttercup who'd you beat up this time" Blossom says with a sign and a slight smile. Well we all don't like the EH at all.

"he was fucking looking at all of our asses, telling his bitchy friends which one that was the damn easy one" Buttercup says with angry, her fists clutched. "it was that dude that always comes to check if everything it alright"

"you have to control yourself sometimes, " Blossom says while motioning us to get ready. Buttercup grabs her thick heavy black boots that has a gray ghost like skull clipped on one boot and a purple bunny on the other. Weird but its what she likes and she has her taste and fashion. "even for perverts"

"well, would it piss you off too if that ass decide our baby sister was the easiest " Buttercup says slipping her boots on, as Blossom grabs her red slip on shoes that have a pink line through it. "his horny ass was asking for it"

"but I would never go out with someone like that" I say while putting on my baby blue cheap sandals.

"doesn't mean I cant beat his ass to the ground for even thinking and saying that" Buttercup says walking to the window and opening it. It is a perfect day to fly.

"you really need to lower that temper of yours, BC" Blossom says walking to the window as well.

"I wouldn't be Buttercup then if that happen now would I" Buttercup says getting ready to go. "so I'll never lower my temper at all"

"your so stubborn " Blossom says with frustration. Buttercup sticks her tongue out, smirking.

"please don't start fighting right now" I say while going in between them, giving them a angry and worried look. "we're to be having fun today, arguing is not part of our plan "

"sorry Bubs" they both says as Buttercup jumps out, then reappears in front of us, I go next then Blossom. Flying is so much fun. You feel free and away from all your troubles. We started going towards Robins, where they are waiting for us. Then Buttercup opens her mouth just as we arrive.

"actually, arguing is always in my plans " Buttercup says, as both me and Blossom glare at her then laugh a little as we land in front of Robins house.

That's Buttercup for you, a smart ass to the end.

* * *

_**That was long and toke up much of my time but was worth it, now Chapter 2 is done. On to 3, then 4. Hope you like it, I made sure to reread this chapter to make it less confusing. Especially about Buttercups past.**_

_**Buttercup: your always confusing and why the hell did I dream about Butch**_

_**Me: well that's just me now isn't it and because you love him (buttercup is now glaring at me)**_

_**Buttercup: do fucking not (walking away with her fists clutch)**_

_**Blossom: you finally updated one of your many stories**_

_**Me: I know, I really should be updating those**_

_**Bubbles: why not (Buttercup comes back)**_

_**Buttercup: because she's swimming all the time even if its her time of the month **_

_**Me: nothing will stop me from swimming, this is my time to relax and forget about my horrible past year**_

_**Blossom: it wasn't that bad**_

_**Buttercup: it was, well in her insane book**_

_**Bubbles: I cant believe what you had to go through with -**_

_**Me: don't bring it back up or I'll just have to make you bald**_

_**Bubbles: don't touch my pretty hair, demon ( Bubbles runs from me as I chase her)**_

_**Buttercup: heck yeah I'm not the only demon in this room**_

_**Blossom: you are all insane and Tiffany stop chasing Bubbles with a knife**_

_**SEE YA **_


	3. A Fun Normal Day

**Unknown POV**

"damn" I say with frustration, as well as annoyed with coughing up blood almost every time I take a step. Those bitches, I cant believe my own friends did this all because I didn't want to hurt _Break_. I know what she did wasn't fucking right but that really doesn't mean to ruin her. I don't understand why they would want this, just to satisfy the Ruffs.

I cant blame them though the Sissy ruffs toke their lover boys, forcing them to make a deal. They cant deal me in at all because _Break _pulled us out of our boring like style, making it funnier. An my guy isn't in their reach so they cant force me in. No matter what they say or tell me wont bring me into their plans, she still an always will be my big sis. I don't give a fuck about her true identity, she still the same. _Break_ and Buttercup are really just the same person, why cant they see it.

I have to get to her, warn her so her sisters don't get involved into this stupid damn war. Even if it means betraying my family , I just cant believe they cant see what I see, it useless to try to tell them. I even fought with them, trying to get it into their head. So frustrating and boring to have to explain it over and over. I just hope I get there in time…. Before they do.

They would have killed me if it wasn't for the EH butting in, even if its not their damn business anyway. I remember my life flashing before my eyes when Butch almost delivered the final blow. So much angry they had and that over confident red leader knew all my weaknesses.

"_**Buttercup** "_ I say with sadness as the fear from just 6 hours ago flashed in front of my eyes.

I need to find her

**Blossoms POV**

"oh Mountain Dew don't ever leave me" Tiffany says as she sips on her soda with a straw. She so weird and insane, that's how she is though. Tiff was in her black tank top with a skull short sleeve jacket, with her knee length pants that have purple chains hanging all over it. Her baby blue grayish eyes that are outlined with black eye liner, her purple side bangs on both sides an her light brown hair almost to her elbows as well as her purple and black hat on( she almost always has it on).

"you have a obsession , Tiff" Robin says, as she tries to take it with Tiffany growling at her. That's Robin, the smart and happy go lucky kind person. Her baby blue short sleeve shirt that has a big R on it with brown shorts, that go along perfectly with her brown eyes and dark blond hair. " you also need to have a break from it"

"never" Tiffany say with a insane smile, laughing like a psychopath. Buttercup laughs at Tiff, Bubbles giggles. I shake my head with a smile, loving this day.

"all of you are crazy" I say with a smile as I look past Bubbles towards the window. We are now at restaurant in the mall. I am sitting away from the window along with Robin and Tiff with the rest sitting across from us.

"cant help but be different Bloss" Buttercup says with attitude, while she finishes her pizza. Tiff tries to steal BC Mountain Dew, BC grabs her hand and holds it. "what are you doing Tiff"

"Damn, please spare me Butters" Tiff says pulling back her hand, then grins "I at least want to make it to 18 "

"you sure you could make it even if BC spares you" I say with humor, pointing at Tiffany. "your already a psychopath"

"hey I take that as a compliment" Tiff says with a goofy grin. " at least I think I do"

"you think" Buttercup says with pretend shock, then smirks towards Tiff. We all started to laugh at this, I really love days like this. Until I notice someone staring at my little sister.

"hey Bubs" Robin says while staring at the dude that's watching Bubbles." there's a really handsome brown haired guy staring at you"

"who" Bubbles says as she looks at the guy. I finally got a good look at him, he wasn't bad. "wow"

Why haven't I seen him before, there aren't a lot of very handsome boys around here and most stay clear of us. He had very dark brown hair that was almost covered his eyes (sort of JB cut) an very bright green eyes. He had a white and gray short sleeve shirt on that showed his abs perfectly, wearing blue jeans as well. He's just was staring at Bubbles with a sort of shocked and happy look. Buttercup glares at him and so dose Tiff.

"he is handsome and so hot" Robin says while getting some looks at him. "I haven't seen him before though"

"neither have I" I say with confusion, Townsville doesn't have much new comers and boys just pretty much avoid us. Being the Out Casts an all. "who is he"

"the next ass on my death list" Buttercup says with a smirk, getting up but Robin pushes her down gently. Giving a very stern look.

"you will not hurt that boy, there's finally a new boy here that seems to like Bubs" Robin says with a sort of happy tone. "lets have Bubbles talk to him first, he doesn't look like a jerk"

"but if he is then can Butters make him disappear" Tiffany says with a evil grin that Buttercup happens to grow one as well.

"disappear, no one will even dare ask what happen to him" Buttercup says with a evil grin.

"both of you, insane, girls will not hurt this new comer at all" I say with a stern voice, I will not be trying to get them out of trouble again, well not today at least.

"you sure he's looking at me" Bubbles says with a shy tone.

"just say hi" I say with a smile. "he will be head over heels for you"

"what dose that term even mean, I never do get it" Tiff says with a confusing stare at the boy, I sign that's Tiffany. Robin gets up and grabs Bubbles leading her to the door.

"you can do it Bubbles" Robin says with a smile. Buttercup mumbles and watches Bubbles go to the boy. We stare at her as she walks towards him, smiling then starts talking to him. He spots us in the window and pretty much sees Butters glaring at him.

"alright lets not watch them, its rude" I say while I force Buttercup to turn around. She might just kill him by just simply glaring at him.

"but their conversation was getting good" Tiffany says with a goofy grin. We just stare at her with blank looks.

"that's it you really need to get some help" Robin says to Tiff.

"hell she was right about the conversation getting better" Buttercup says grinning at us. "well for Bubbles that is"

"you both need to get help" Robin says as we all laugh, then finish our launch. Buttercup and Tiff start to mess around with their food and sound insane like they always are. It was for a good 15 minutes until Bubbles come back to us with a very bright smile. "well who was he and are you going to see him again"

"his name was Beck" Bubbles says with happiness. She stays like that for 5 minutes.

"giving his name doesn't really tell us anything" Buttercup says with sarcasm. She's always a smart mouth.

" oh sorry, it just he was so nice, shy, and so into arts" Bubbles says with happiness in every word. "and he ask me out this coming Monday"

"did you say yes though" Tiff ask with a sarcasm in eye very word, BC just chuckled at that.

"of course" Bubbles says with a bright happy smile. "why wouldn't I, we had so much in common"

"damn that means I cant kill him" Buttercup says with a frown. She loves fighting too much but that her the toughest fight.

"no, you are forbidden to go near this boy" Robin says with a strict warning tone. "I don't care if you say he's a monster, you aren't going to scare him off"

"damn you girly girls wont let me have no fucking fun" Buttercup says with a angry frown.

"language Buttercup" I say with warning. " we are in public"

"but you don't allow me to freaking swear at home either" Buttercup says to me with a glare. Good thing I'm slowly getting use to those glares of hers.

"that's because you had done it that time when I had Tomas over " I say with a strict frown. "its not polite to swear when a guest is over"

"but Tomas was a bitch" Buttercup says with a angry glare. Tiffany nodded at BC statement of Tomas. "he wouldn't shut up about his muscles, that wasn't really muscles"

"alright lets just shut up about Tomas, he's gone forever alright" Robin says with a small smile. Tiffany started wining at us.

"but it was getting good" Tiff says with a goofy frown.

"why do I put up with every one of you" I say while eyeing all of them, even my love stroked Bubbly sister.

"because I'm like almost your lost sister, Bloss" Robin says with a smile.

"because I'm like a stalker you never can get ride of" Tiffany says with her goofy smile.

"because we're sisters" Bubbles says, finally done with her Beck daydreaming.

"we all been through to much shit together to leave each other now" Buttercup says with a smirk towards all of us. "so why the fuck bother now"

"an we always have each others back" I say, while we all get ready to leave.

**Bubbles POV** (few hours later)

"today was so fun" I say to every one in Robins living room. We always stay at Robins because she has more room and Tiffany's mother scares me. Robins parents are never really at home much, so she's always alone. Well that is until we come over.

"I know just wait until we go to the Beach tomorrow" Robin says with excitement. Tiffany starts jumping up and down.

"I love the fucking beach, I wish to marry it" Tiffany says while getting ready to play some video games with Buttercup, while me and Robin see what's going on our Face books. Blossom is on the brown chair, reading a book she got from Megon.

"I think we all know you love to fucking swim" Buttercup says as she gets ready to beat Tiff at video game again. Tiffany's not very good at Video games, but thanks to BC help, she gotten so much better.

"well just wait until tomorrow for the beach" Blossom says with a smile towards Tiff.

"you sure I cant just go now" Tiffany asks with a goofy smile.

"you are not swimming in the dark" Blossom says with a frown towards her. "something could happen to you or worst some one else"

"I hate it when your right" Tiffany says with a pout.

"every one dose" Buttercup says with a goofy smirk. "Blosssy, your just too damn smart for your own good"

"its not against the law to be smart alright" Blossom says with a smirk towards all of us. Blossom smirking just doesn't look good on her. Actually it just says she has some what of a bad girl in side, that nobody knows about.

"die you girly asshole" Tiffany says, looks like their playing on a team this time. Tiff always says those kinds of things and Buttercup just scream at them.

"YEAH GOT THE BITCHY DICK" Buttercup screams to the screen, they always get lost into the game, so they wont pay any of us any attention for a while.

"oh my god" Robin says while staring down at the computer screen. I look at the screen, wow.

"what's wrong" Blossom asks while walking towards us, her eyes widen.

"its Beck, he wants to call me" I squealed, "he send me his phone number"

"well call him already" Robin says with a big smile. "don't keep that handsome boy waiting"

"I just did" I say as I use super speed to type in his phone number. The phone was right next to the computer.

"be careful Bubbles" Blossom says while taking the phone from me. "don't do nothing idiotic"

"I promise I wont" I say while getting the phone back and go into my room. " Beck"

"Bubbles" Beck says with excitement just like me. "just wanted to say hi"

* * *

**So much swimming, I cant get enough of it. Well hope you like it, I promise the next chapter will be better, there are going be many surprises.**

**Bubbles: what kind of surprises :3**

**Me: wait for the next chapter**

**Blossom: well its kind of hard when you barley update anymore**

**Me: I have to have time to do it, and mostly I cant help but go swimming all the time**

**Buttercup: you are a damn mermaid**

**Me: I am no such thing**

**Bubbles: that would be so cute**

**Blossom: its impossible**

**Me: I believe in them though**

**Bubbles: I do to**

**Buttercup: its fucking fun to believe in that kind of stuff**

**Blossom: you are all hopeless**

**Buttercup: we are not, just a bit insane**

**Me: that's right,**

**Bubbles: well I'm not insane,**

**Me: yet that is ^^**

**Bubbles: w-what are you planning**

**Me: Nothing at all :D**

**Buttercup: SEE YA**


	4. Break

**Buttercups POV**

"don't take to long girls" Tiff says to me and my sisters. "I want to go to my beach as soon as possible"

"don't fucking get your bathing suit in a twist," I say to her, smirking. "like hell I want to be stuck in there"

"well its your fault for always getting into unnecessary trouble" Blossom says as we walk away from Tiff's mothers car, cant fucking believe anyone allowed her to drive in the first place. I really haven't done no damn thing to the EH actually.

"that my talent" I say to Blossom, smiling. We walk into the doors, this building is to shiny and clean. Glass doors and almost all the walls are glass as well. The damn floors were very shiny and sparkle as well. I hate this place. We know where to go, I have been here many times and almost know this whole building, of course that one time Tiff and me actually made a mess of the cafeteria because we got lost, they were still finding food in the cracks. That was such a fun day.

"I wonder how they get it this shiny" Bubbles ask. I can see myself in the floor, damn I hate this place.

"lets not try to find out any useless information" Blossom says while heading to Hic's office. Which has pictures of her most talented workers, one time I drew all over her, great and creepy picture of herself, wearing a damn white suit. We finally find ourselves in front of her big shiny glass doors that have curtains over it.

"let the fucking shit begin" I say while pushing right into her office, and find her sitting on her white couch and drinking tea again. I smirk as she glares at us, still a bitchy old hag. Hic's is from France and she has an obsession with lady like girls that are perfect.

"you wish to speak to us" Blossom says while smiling at her. Hic's walks in front of us, but walks in front of me.

"you girls are always so late" Hic's says while pointing to the door for my sisters. "but today I would like to only speak to Buttercup"

"will be right out side if you need us Buttercup" Bubbles says to me with a smile. that's Bubs for you. My sisters walk right to the door and were half way out when Blossom warned me.

"don't get into trouble" Blossom says with a stern look, closing the door. Well its to bad for Hic's cause this room is sound proof. So I can kill her if she pisses me off, well not kill her just scare her. That's so much fro fun.

"what do you want Hickey" I say as she glares at me. I smirk but this time she doesn't start yelling at me, that I'm a terrible lady or evil bitch. She walks to her big and clean and neat desk pulling something out.

"for once I have not brought you here to yell at you" Hic's says while walking back towards me. " I actually have some disturbing news for you"

"this is new" I say while looking at her in the eye. She's serious, shit.

"its from you past self, _Break " _she says while looking tired and terrified. " its your boyfriend, Butch"

"he is not my boyfriend" I say while feeling my cheeks go a little pink. Damn even after all this time, i still blush from just his name. why cant he get out of my head.

"well he and his brothers have destroyed over 43 of our groups in this past year" Hic's says. "but around 2 weeks ago they have disappeared"

"why the hell are you telling me this" I ask

"because, for some odd reason, I had to keep you updated on this subject" Hic's says while looking at her nails. "that's all I have to say for now that is"

"thank god" I says while getting up but then turning around to Hic's. I smirked. "I hope they get all the rest of your damn groups"

"no manners at all" Hic's says while turning away from me. I walked right out to find my sisters waiting for me.

"the hag wanted to warn me about how many failures I have done" I say while Blossom smiles and shakes her head.

"lets go then cause I cant wait to show off my new bikini" Bubbles says while dragging me and Blossom. I smiled.

"now lets have some fun" I say while Blossom laughs.

3 hours later

**Bubbles POV **

"so much fun" I say, looking outside as Tiff drives. I hope we can go again. I just hope Tiff and BC don't fake a shark attack again, it's a good thing nobody caught them.

"I want to go back" Tiffany says pouting. I still cant believe she got her permit and since Robin has her drivers license , Tiffany is allowed to take the wheel. My sisters and I aren't allowed to get our permits, not even a drivers license. The EH thinks its unfair cause we can fly. We don't always want to fly, what if I'm in a skirt.

"you would live there, and might even become a fucking mermaid" Buttercup says in the front seat, while Blossom, Robin, and me are in the back. We are in a very nice looking spot in town, there really isn't any tourist though. I think the EH is to blame.

"is that so wrong" Tiff says, smiling like a goof ball.

"Tiffany just pay attention to the road" Blossom says. She smiles. "but it was really fun"

"the most fun I ever had" Robin says while signing. "but Blossom I wish you didn't wear that baggy red t-shirt"

"what's wrong with it" Buttercup says with anger. Buttercup got Blossom and me some baggy t-shirts when she come back. Blossom is blood red with a dragon on it while mine is dark blue with a pattern of evil smiling faces on it.

Blossom had her red shirt over her pink bikini and blue jeans, her hair is in a low pony tail. I was wearing a white and blue bikini with a light blue tank top and some pale blue jean shorts, but my hair is in one braid. Tiffany was wearing a black and purple button up short sleeve shirt over her purple one piece bathing suit with black shorts on, having her hair down and under her hat again. Buttercup had a baggy black shirt that had a green vampire skull on it over her green bikini that we forced her to wear not show and dark green baggy knee length pants, but her hair was down as well. Robin was wearing a orange bikini with a white opened up shirt and white shorts.

"I want Blossom to be next to get a boy" Robin says with a smile. "I cant wait to see you falls for you"

"please don't set me up again" Blossom says with a frown. "I still have nightmares about Greg"

"we all have nightmares, Bloss" Buttercup says with a horrified expression. I always have the feel that Buttercup's hiding something from us, I just wish I knew what. Then all of a sudden we were pushed forwards as Tiff slowed down. "what the hell"

"that's what I like to know" Tiffany says while looking at the two cars that had stopped for some reason, people ran out in fear. What's going on, there's never monsters attacking cause of the EH.

"there isn't suppose to be any attacks through here at all during this time" Blossom says while looking out her window. "what could possibly be going on"

"maybe its an-" I didn't finish as a old lady on the sidewalk screamed.

"**THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"**

_**Blossoms POV **_

That has to be false, I know for the fact the Ruffs are busy trying to take down the EH, coming here would be very unnecessary. I still cant believe the EH have such poor security system, I got into it in 3 seconds of course there was still one file that had been deleted, its was suppose to have the classified information about the _Beatrix Creatures. _I know they have a deep relationship with the Ruffs.

"that's no fucking boy" Tiff says while looking confuse. Buttercup for some reason opens her door. "where you going"

"Buttercup don't go outside, this isn't any of our business" Robin says but Buttercup just looked shocked and confused, looking straight in front of her.

"Buttercup" Bubbles says getting out of the car as well. Concern is in every inch of her face. "what's wrong"

"_BREAK" _a very pained and desperate voice yelled, then in a flash of red a girl was rushing towards Buttercup.

As soon as I took a good look at her, I thought it was Brick's lost sister but knew very well who it really is. She has very light red eyes , and when I saw her open her mouth she has fangs. Her hair was a dark orange but up to her shoulders, but not very even cuts like it was chop off in rage, I could see some red strikes in as well. I could tell she had on a red button up school shirt with a hot pink vest and a red and black checkered skirt but she look like she was in very fierce battle that she had no chance at all. She was very beaten and looked in pain but that didn't stop her from hugging our sisters. I knew that Buttercup had some secrets from us, I just hope they don't become problems in the future.

"your alright, Break" she says as she holds Buttercups waist, she was a little bit taller but not much.

"what the fuck Berserk" Buttercup says while looking very badly confused. We all couldn't say a thing, looking at how terrible she looked but I could pretty much assume she had Battle with mostly Brick.

Well its finally time to find out what really happen when our green eyed sister was separated from us. But I'm glad it isn't Brick, I rather deal with my opposite counter-part then Brick. I know what the Ruffs are able to accomplish and how powerful they become, we three wouldn't stand a chance. but maybe not, I may not laways be right.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in forever, its just school started and my computer gotten sick so I almost lost this chapter. I'm going to try to update more but only on the weekends. that's the only time I get but don't worry I might just get a laptop.**

**SEE YA**


	5. Past

Bubbles POV

"what's going on" I say to my short tempered sister, who is being hug by some girl. She looks like she could be Brick's twin but she looks in pain. I think my sister has some explaining to do.

"I'm so lost" Tiffany says while staring at the scene in front of her. I'm lost as well.

"Buttercup what's the leader of the Power Punk girls doing here" Blossom demands out of Buttercup, who wasn't and never had listen to Blossom very much. She really only actually listen when the orders didn't ruin all of the fun.

Buttercup was really trying to get 'Berserk' awake, she fainted a second ago. I wonder why she got so hurt. Buttercup then put Berserk on her back lifting slightly up into the air. She's taking her to the hospital...I think she is. Where else would she take her.

"Buttercup" Blossom says angered and annoyed. Maybe we should follow Buttercup because the EH is coming. Blossom signed and followed suit, starting to take off. I picked up Robin while Blossom toke Tiff. "Where are you going"

"I'll explain it all later" Buttercup says, turning away from us, not in the direction of the hospital. "every fucking detail"

She looks so sad and slightly angry. I guess we can finally find the truth of what really happening when she was away. Buttercup is always quiet about all of it. But I know for sure she wants to talk to us about it. It seems she always locks it away when ever we ask. I hope whatever happen hasn't broke her. Buttercup takes off, leaving her lime green trail behind, for us to follow.

Where are we going though? But maybe we should drop off Tiff and Robin, what about the car though.

"just to let all of you know, I'm not allowing you to drop me off, leaving me out" Tiffany says while looking straight at Blossom. Tiff starts to smirk, showing all her teeth. I hate it when she dose that, its creepy.

"we are your friends, we deserve to know" Robin says, smiling towards me. I love my friends. Blossom signs and she try's to catch up to Buttercups green trail. I follow suit but what about the car, we cant just leave it here. Oh well, right now we all want answers.

:

:

:

:

:

Wow, I never thought that Mojo's lair would still be standing. But why, who would rent or buy that place. It was sold pretty quick, as soon as the EH came, Mojo left. So they tried to sale it but nobody ever really figured out who bought it. While it was only 10 minutes away and Buttercups trail never faded, lighting our way to a villains old hideout. Looks like she's already inside it.

"i hope its dark and wicked" Tiff says as Blossom put her down. Blossom shakes her head and walks through the opening of Mojo's old lair. I hope Mojo isn't here. It looks the same as it always has but more dusty and run down, like nobody's been outside at all.

"where is Buttercup" Robin ask us, walking right behind me and Tiffany had already ran off. She's so crazy. I hope Tiff hasn't done anything to get all of us in trouble.

"well, if it isn't my least favorite Puffs" a very familiar voice says with a sneer and laugh. Wait a minute, why is she here.

"Princess" Blossom says with shock all over her face. "what is your business here"

"i am the owner, I'm allowed but I never would have guess today would be the day for BC twisted secrets to spill out" Princess says with a very happy grin like she knows everything. Wait she always has that grin.

"you know it" I say with shock, why would Princess know and did she just call Buttercup BC.

"where's my sister" Blossom ask staring down Princess.

"what the hell" Tiffany voice yelled out. I looked towards her, she was behind us. Tiff's too good at sneaking around. She happen to be staring at something, in some sort of lab. Tiffany walked straight in,not caring at all.

What happen to Mojo's lair, its all full of weapons, computers, tech everywhere, and junk everywhere. Its so gross, much worst then Buttercups room. I so hope its not Mojo here.

"looks like purple found where my Bf and BC are" Princess says with a love struck smile. Wait Princess a Boy friend.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOY FRIEND" A male screams out. It sound a little annoyed.

"Princess get your ass in here" Buttercup semi-yelled out. We followed Princess out to some sort of lab doors. Where a lab was, with chemicals and about 4 tables, one had Berserk on it. The lab had computers, really big and scientific instruments all over. Berserk was hooked up to some machines that I think was reading her heart beat and hooked to some big screen. In front of the big screen was the male that had yelled. He sure doesn't look like Princess's type.

The male had very dirty blond hair, almost brown and his hair was curly. He had very deep blueish brown eyes. He had no fat on him, cause of how skinny he is. He had on a very baggy pale blue shirt on with some game thing on it and sort of baggy dark blue jeans. He as well has a really cool watch on that I've never seen before. He looked like a nerd but not really.

"Kenny" Princess sang out with a very unknown tone to me. I'm so confused.

"for the last time its just Ken" Ken says while glaring at Princess with a little blush to his face. He has a pair of light blue glasses on top of his head. "Buttercup why did you call her in"

"to keep her damn mouth shut for a while" Buttercup says with a sneer, looking straight at Princess. She grin at this then turn towards Ken again. Blossom was drooling at the lab stuff, that's our nerdy sister. I smiled at this then looked at Berserk, frowning at her. What's going on.

Buttercups POV

"i wont say a thing, BC" Princess says with a grin then smiles towards poor Ken. "i would rather stay with my Kenny"

"I'M NOT YOURS" Ken screamed out while going to the screen, that is hooked up to Berserk, scanning her whole body, figuring out how to fix and what to do with her injuries. Just like he always is, fighting with Princess, trying to deny all his feelings for her.

"stop flirting with each other and get to healing Berserk" I say to them smirking. Ken blush became darker and Princess had a very big smile on her lips. I walked out to the very familiar room to another that happen to be where I got information about my past, and how everyone is doing. Its a very medium size room, three leather couches and a small wooden table. Not much but I didn't give a fuck.

"have fun BC" Princess says while waving to me as I left with my sisters and friends right behind me. Well I finally can fucking let everything spill now, I just hope I can.

Blossom sat down right next to me on one couch while Bubbles sat beside her, I was on the end. Tiff toke up one whole couch, being lazy like that. Robin was across from us. Damn I cant believe today is the day, I wish they all understand. I know Tiff will think its awesome or cool, Robin I don't know.

"so how do you know the leader of the Power Punk Girls" Blossom orders out of me, damn I hate her stern glare.

"wait who" Robin asks with confusion.

"the Punks are our opposites or other set of counter-parts" Blossom says to Rob and Tiff. "we never heard of them because of the EH"

"we don't need anymore Buttercups in the world" Tiff says with fear of another me running in her mind. Me and Brute aren't the same at all, many big and small differences in each of us. Like hell I'm the same as that punk, not at all.

"keep your insults in until later please Tiffany" Blossom says looking towards me again. Damn its killing her, not knowing something. "now answer my previous question please"

"I agreed to leaving for a reason" I say looking away from all their stares. They didn't say anything at all, just waiting for me. Damn I hate this. "there were 3 kids, with powers just like us, I had to do something for them so I kind of became a...villain...along with them"

"you became a what" Robin says with disbelief. Well figured she would say something like that but I want to hear what my sisters think about it first. Blossom just kept staring at me, with no emotion, fuck that means she's thinking. That's never a good thing. Bubbles on the other hand looked shocked and confused about it.

"don't stop the damn story, I hate it when that happens, always pisses me off" Tiff says while pouting towards the ceiling above us.

"then keep your fucking mouth shut" I say to her, I slowly tell almost all of it.

Bubbles POV

"your Break from the Beatrix creatures, why didn't you tell us" Blossom says to Buttercup still shocked and surprised by the truth BC just told us.

"I didn't want all of you to get involved but looks like somethings already going on" Buttercup says, pissed off.

"and it involves you past lover" Princess says as soon as she walks into the room. Buttercup blushes and glares with hatred at Princess.

Lover?

* * *

**I'm so sorry about being gone for a while its just that I got a new laptop and I cant help but be glued to it. It feels great to update and surf the web with out the computer breaking down on me. Its all mine, I cant wait until Christmas break, so much time to my laptop.**

**SEE YA**


	6. Lover?

Bubbles POV

"Butter-nut actually had a lover" Tiff says with a creepy smile. "well maybe that's why she's so creaky"

"keep it up tiff, watch your mouth be permanently shut" Buttercup says while glaring towards Tiffany.

"who is this lover" I ask, its a big surprise to hear that some one had my sisters heart. I thought she was against falling in love. Considering all the past boyfriends of ours get threaten or beaten to death.

"Rowdy Ruff Boy, Butch Jojo" Princess says with pure joy. Buttercup looks that other way, staring at the wall. Blossom looked surprise, I am too. I mean Butch, we always hated them. Well Boomer was sort of cute to me but a little scary though. I wonder what their up to.

"let me guess, you and the ruffs had crossed path when you were Break" Blossom says while staring at Buttercup. "then was force to work with one another"

"those EH assholes pulled you two apart, didn't they" Robin says with venom. She tries so hard to get us with someone, Robin is the match maker.

"Butch didn't take the news to well" Princess says while looking towards Buttercup. "he was so fucking pissed"

"almost fucking killed me" Buttercup says while looking towards Princess. I really wish I was there when this happen, I could of done something.

"how did you escape his wrath then" Blossom ask Buttercup as she looks towards the ground.

"my friends were able to keep his damn hands away from me but I think Butch and his brothers are fucking planning something now" Buttercup says with anger and a hint of sadness.

"you learn that from Hic's didn't you" Blossom says

"fuck yeah" Buttercup says with anger. "the EH thinks that I'm the reason for the damn chaos that's happening"

"maybe Berserk has some information to all of this then" Blossom says with a look towards Buttercup. "you know we don't have no anger towards you for this, Buttercup"

"i think its fucking awesome" Tiff says with creepy grin.

"its perfect" Robin says with heart in her eyes. "its the perfect love story"

"Robin its no where near perfect" Buttercup says, glaring at her but I seen a slight blush. "its a damn battle that has no end"

"well I think it'll turn out good either way cause we will all be there for you" I say with a smile. "no matter what ever happens"

"such a damn innocence angel" Tiff says to me and looks at me with a frown. "are you sure your related to Buttercup"

"Tiffany do you really want to end your life today" Buttercup says with a crazy grin, getting her fist ready.

"my family asks me that all the time" Tiff answers back with a smile, she really has lost her sanity.

"speaking of families, I think its time to get you both home" Blossom says while checking her watch. "we all have school tomorrow"

"i cant go back to that hell hole yet, I'm to young" Tiff screams out with her hands on her cheeks.

"well it fucking sucks for you then" Buttercup says while getting up and looking towards the door that Berserk is in.

"Buttercup, we will take them home" Blossom says while a smile, we all go towards the exit. "don't take to long though, you still have the responsibility of going to school tomorrow"

"you are no fun Bloss" Buttercup says with a smirk.

"your welcome BC" Blossom says with a smile. We sisters know when we're thanking one another. Its just us being sisters.

"don't do nothing stupid with out me" Tiff says with a smirk. I hope the Ruff really aren't planning to hurt Buttercup.

Buttercups POV

"looks like your sisters didn't hate you for your past" Princess says with a smirk. I glare at her.

"shut up" I say to her. "is Berserk alright"

"since they left I can tell you she's awake and waiting for you" Princess says with a smirk. I glare at her. Even though we not enemies anymore, doesn't mean we get along.

I walk into the room, passing by Ken, he nods at me. I saved Ken from the EH when I was Break. He was being force to create weapons that killed innocence creatures. He created some for my friends and I but for us to protect. Then I see Berserk, staring at the ceiling. She is hooked up to a monitor, and bandages all over her. Last time we seen each other, she wanted to beat me up, along with her sisters for lying to her. I wonder why she came to me then. And what the fuck happen to her hair.

"before you even ask, I said some thing that lead to me being here" Berserk says with a frown.

"you open that damn venom fill mouth of yours again" I say to her with a very big grin.

"you could say that" Berserk tells me, looks finally at me. "or for sticking up for your sorry butter-ass"

"so the Ruffs really are out to get me" I say looking towards the ceiling this time.

"they plan on hurting you emotionally, attacking your loved ones and all that shit" Berserk says. I frown.

"like hell that will happen" I say with venom in my voice. "I will not allow any fucking person to take on my punishment"

"you should say that to the boys" she says

"what happen to Bunny, Sage and Bait" I ask her with a straight face.

"with their lovers, Sage though is a servant to the boys" she told me. "when you fucking vanished, the boys turned into real monsters"

"what...about …...Butch" I say, not knowing if it a good idea to fucking know. Berserk smirks at me, getting that I still have some feelings for him left.

"lets just say you'll find out soon" she says with a smirk, thinking she knows all.

"what do you mean by that" I ask

"i found out something very cute about your boyfriend" she tells me, why dose every one say that he's my boyfriend. "he still loves you"

"w-what" I gasp. That cant be right, I thought he wanted me died. "like hell he dose, he wants me to die by his hands"

"Butch was very angry at you for being his counter-part, but now he has very naughty plans for you" Berserk says with a smirk that mean she clearly has a plan. Damn it why is she always amuse at my torture. She always did have a way with creating plans from just nothing. "and I know this how... by opening my very venom mouth"

I don't believe her, Berserk up to something. Her plans are very sickening and cleaver. She fucking always ends up hiding very something important. In the past we always get mixed up in her bullshit plans, I hate her plans. I always ended up in a certain perverted jerks arm.

"stop fucking messing with me" I say, glaring at her. "what the fuck are you hiding"

"you know Brick asked me that as well...that's why my hair was burned off" she says smirking at me. Looks like Berserk went to deep and got her ass handed to her for it. "don't worry Buttercup, my plans always end just like I want them to"

That's what I don't fucking what. Berserk you are a fucking smart-ass monster.

Tiffany POV

"faster women" I say to baby blue. Almost home, better enjoy it while I can. I wonder if I was dropped into a pool and I could service it.

"your such a nut" Bubs says to me and giggles. I smile at her. Its been an interesting day, I have a bad feeling though. Maybe something bad will happen. Oh well, I'm never right. If I was ever right, I think the world will fall apart.

"but I don't like nuts" I say to her. All of a sudden she stops. We're not there yet.

"do you see that" she says looking towards us, some sort of blue light is there. I thought the puffs were the only people able to fly in Towns ville.

"what is that-" Bubbles and me were tackled out of the sky to the ground. I was awake but Bubbles broke my fall. The person at fault was also in the creator that was made from our fall, I saw black not blue. Some one appear in front of us, floating with a smile.

Bubbles looked hurt, I say her whole arm bleeding. Those assholes. The smile guy came closer so I could actually make out dark blue eyes. I don't have my glasses. So he's still blurry. I felt a sharp pain in my head, I lost feeling in my body.

Now this is going to be fucking fun.

Blossom's POV

"don't be to hard on Butters" Robin says to me, waving goodbye. I wave back, smiling.

"its my job though, see you tomorrow" I say while flying away. I wonder if Buttercup's home yet, and I bet Bubbles will take a while. Considering Tiffany always finds ways to make the trip to her house longer. She is no where near normal. I'm glad she is though. When I get home though, I must find make sure I have nothing left out. We all have a terrible week ahead of us.

"and it just got even more complicated, Pinky" a very deep and unrecognized voice says right next to me. I felt a sharp, numbing, pain in my back. I lost my sight, then my arms fell limp. I couldn't keep my eyes awake any longer.

Looks like school isn't what I should be dreading tomorrow.

* * *

I'm so sorry. I am such a lazy updater. I blame myself.

I will try to update more, just been a little busy with school exams. I also hate disappointment, its even worst when it involves love. I hate high school.

I also been to caught up in so many random things these day.

See ya


	7. Captured

**Buttercup's POV**

I hate Berserk plans, it always got Butch closer to me. She didn't even mean to at first, she wanted to help Brute get together with Butch but I happen to get in the way. I hate that, just glad Brute loves someone else, that happens to be a girl. I don't have a problem with lesbians and all that, its just I never ever got a chance to meet her. I didn't get a chance to even meet Brat's and Berserk's guys. So not fucking good.

I hope Bunny and Bait are alright. Well they do love them I guess. Sage...he must be lonely. He watched us all fall in love. Well he had a crush on Bell but backed off when she toke interested in Bait. I fucking hated that time, it was so …...lovey dovey.

Finally I'm home, now to get this shitty week over with, I hate high school. Now to get-

"what the fuck" I screamed out, seeing my home in flames. It was black flames. Those fucking dicks.

"_Butch" _I whispered, my home is gone. I know that black flames cannot be stopped, only by the master of them. Those fucking flames will suck the life out of anyone that it touches. I know only one monster that could use this...Butch.

Blossom …...Bubbles

Please don't be hurt, please be okay. I fucking wont allow anyone, especially my sisters, to take on my pain.

"this fucking shit is all my fault" I say to no one.

Where are my sisters, you mother fucker assholes.

7 hours later

**Bubbles POV**

"I'M HUNGRY" Tiffany screamed out again. For an hour now, she has been saying she's hungry. We are in a cage, and I cant break us out. Tiff has been going batty even more then usual. Well she keeps asking to be put in a straight jacket. She has a thing for those.

"Tiffany please be quiet" I say, trying to get her to calm down. She turns towards me. I was all healed up, my wounds were healed by someone. There is only our cage that happen to be in a room with nothing else in it. No bed, no water, nothing but a door. Its very dark but there is light.

"why, I want food" Tiff says, standing right near the bars. "they should feed their prisoners"

"all you care about is being feed" I ask her. Then the door is opened. A male walks in, its pitch black. He eyes were oddly black and his hair is too. He black hair was all in the way of his face, not being able to see his expressions. I could that his hair was up to his chin, all over the place. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt that had a dark gray x on it, with baggy black jeans. His pants has chains on over them. I as well see his black combat boots, they seem to have chains on them as well. Tiff and him have one thing in common, they wear black on all the time. "give me food"

"..." he didn't say anything back at us, I couldn't really see his face. Tiff kept making weird expression, the boy finally looked surprise.

"haha, I got some of a reaction out of ya" Tiff says with a smile, such a goof.

"um...who are you" I ask the boy before Tiff did anything else.

"...Sage" the boy answer me, looking at the ground. He was really shy, that's cute. Tiffany actually very shy during school. Its like a curse, in school she's a shy lonely kind girl, out of school she's a goofy psychopath.

"so Sage, where are we" I ask him, but the door is open again. That's …...Butch Jojo. He smirk towards us too.

"oh fuck, its another Buttercup" Tiff screams out, pointing at Butch.

Butch's eyes are still dark emerald but he didn't have his weird cowlick anymore, his black hair is spiked up and somewhat spiked down as well. He looked very muscular and well toned. His ear is pierced with a lime green stone, and top black hoops as well. Butch is wearing a dark green short sleeve shirt with a black fanged skull on it, and black pants that are outlined in dark green. He was also wearing black gloves that have spikes on them. He had on green and black sneakers.

"T-Tiff" I say while walking towards her and forcing her away from the bars, Butch looks like he wants to kill her.

"its just Butter-nuts lover" Tiff says while giving me a grin. I know where we are now, the ruffs captured us, and its to hurt Buttercup for her lies. It was no where near her fault.

"it fucking was her fault crybaby" Butch answer me, with a growl. Looks like they read minds as well.

"you really are a stupid dumb ass" Tiff tells Butch with a glare. "blame the damn EH"

"keep it up bitch, watch your tongue be fucking rip out of your mouth" Butch says to Tiff. She then starts to laugh like a maniac.

"your...so much...like Butter-nut" Tiff says in between laughs. I made sure to put my hand over her mouth. Please be silent Tiffany.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP"** Butch screams out to us, I wince.

"Butch, you shut up" Boomer says out of nowhere. Where did he appear and when.

Boomer look...so handsome. He still has he's dark blue eyes, and his dark blonde wavy hair was just below his ear. He as well had some freckles on his cheeks, so cute. He is wearing a deep blue shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it. His blue jean pants has some holes, but not much. His shoes were a light blue. He looked more happy the Butch and Sage.

"stop fucking appearing out of no where, damn it" Butch screamed out to his brother.

"Brick needs us" Boomer says with a smile, ignoring Butch's statement. Butch gives a glare towards us, and walks out with Boomer. I let go of Tiff, she walks towards the bars again.

"you better run good for nothing dumb-ass" Tiff yells out to them as the door closes. Sage was now staring at Tiff. "i don't like being watch, it gives me bad thoughts, not good ones"

"...your not afraid of...Butch" Sage asks us slowly. Tiff grins towards at him.

"i can see it in his eyes" Tiff says while she looks at the door. "Butch still loves Buttercup so he wouldn't hurt me or Bubs"

"how …...can you be sure" Sage ask.

"i just have this gut feeling, and come on, he and Butter-nut are almost alike in every damn way" Tiff saysthen a few moments later she shows disgust. Looks like she though of something gross again. "i just thought of Butter-nut and Butch switching outfits, I was blinded"

I started to giggle at that and so did Sage, he stopped though when we looked towards him. He looked shocked and ran out the door. Well he isn't used to laughing is he.

"why you laughing, its disgusting" Tiff says to me. I wish Robin was here, her and me could so get them with one another. Its will be such a great couple. Wait a minute, that's not good. He's working with the Ruffs, meaning he wants Buttercup to suffer.

I hope she's okay

**Blossom's POV**

"your eyes are so Pink" Bell says to me. Hovering around me, staring at me. But the thing is she had no expression while saying those things.

I'm chain to the floor, my arms are bound together behind me and my legs are attach to the floor as well. I woke up to Bell, she was just complementing me. I hope she's not against Buttercup.

Bell eyes were really a sort of deep white that was adored with her white long hair, it was held back by her black head band. She happen to be wearing a white long sleeve dress that reached her thighs. Her dress had black stripes traveling down it. Her legs are covered by long black socks, and gray shoes. From the folders I read, she is the angelic one, but when told to do something by Brick, she is the silent killer. I should keep my guard up, no matter how much she tries to take it down with complements.

"Bell may I ask you a reasonable question" I say to her with a smile. She gets really close to my face. Giggles.

"you really are Bricks counter-part" Bell says giggling. "but much nicer, you actually have happiness in your eyes"

"I'm sure to remember that but about my question" I say to her still not letting my guard down. She nods at me to continue. "are you against my sister"

"well that's an easy one" Bell says then appears behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "i just want us to be a happy family again"

"dose that mean the elimination of the EH" I ask her. She nods at that. "i wish for that as well-"

"then help my brothers" she whispers into my ear. "trust me, Buttercup wont be hurt-"

"then release me and don't torture my sister" I demanded.

"it will all be over before you know it though" Bell says with a evil grin. I heard male voices yelling, they seem very angry. "looks like something going on"

Why do I have a bad feeling about this.

**Buttercup's POV**

**"BUTCH"** I scream out, for hours I've been screaming his name out. All I want is my sisters to be safe. Damn it. My throats is so damn sore. I was floating in the sky, very high above to get a look around but I see a purple strikes in the sky. Bunny and Bandit, finally I thought Butch would come to attack me not...what are they shouting at me, they're really yelling.

"Buttercup RUN" I hear Bunny shout, its hard to make it out though. I cant even see those two well. I have a damn fucking feeling something is behind me.

_"~bye bye~"_ a monster like voice sings into my ear, as it stabs me in the stomach. I felt my vision betray me, I lost feeling in my body.

"**BUTTERCUP**" that's Butch, I may not have seen him for a while but I will never forget his voice, even if it gets a little deeper.

Butch, why are you here...

I finally fainted before I could do anything else.

* * *

I just wanted to update this one a little more. I might just keep this one updating more, seeing as though I want to get to the good stuff. You Butch and Buttercup fans should get what I mean by that, hehe. Just to let you all know that Brute is with a girl, and don't get angry for that. The lovers of the Punks are not going to show up for a while, maybe Berserks will. I have not decide yet.

SEE YA


	8. She's alright

**Tiffany POV**

"what's going on" Bubbles ask me. For a good 2 hours now, all we have been hearing is yelling from their damn group. I couldn't make out what they are saying but it fucking gets annoying.

"maybe Butter-nut's here to kick ass" I say, I have a very bad feeling about that though. I want out of here, I hate staying in one place for so damn long. I need to breath freedom, I need air damn it. Well this is funnier then being alone at my place of a dump.

"i hope your right" Bub says with a frown. Wait a minute the yelling posses coming closer, are they screaming about something stupid, again. The door opens again and there's Brick Jojo holding Blossom on the arm. I know its Brick cause he looks almost like Berserk and Blossom.

I never seen eyes so red. Brick eyes are the color of blood, and his hair seem to be a deep orange hair that is in a pony tail that reach his elbow, and his red cap. Why is it with such long hair, especially the leaders. He is wearing a red shirt that had a black dragon on it, and a black jacket over it. His pants are black and somewhat not as baggy as Butch's. Boy did that red eye leader looked pissed.

"Brick, would you please tell me what happen to my sister" Blossom asks Brick ,trying to get out of his grip. You know, they would make great babies.

"now that's a dream that will never come true" Brick says to me with a grin. "but thanks for the complement"

"Tiffany, what did that small brain of yours just think" Blossom says while looking at me, I smile innocently. Looks like the boys can read minds, I wouldn't read even my own mind. My thoughts are very bad.

"i just thought you and red would be make great babies" I say to her, Blossom turns oh so red. She really will kill me.

"that is not something to say at this time, Tiffany" Blossom screams at me. She likes the red then. Brick just chuckled at my thought. "something has happen to Buttercup"

"is she alright, she's not hurt is she" Bubbles ask with a frown towards Brick. "Buttercup's all right, is she"

"Butter-nut will never be defected by anyone" I say with a smirk. "she just fine"

"My sister better be alright" Blossom says to Brick, looking him straight in the eye. Just a little closer and their kissing. Damn I need to stop thinking like that, fuck Robin's getting to me.

"i just might take that into account, Tiffany" Brick says, but looking at Blossom. She glares at me. I smile. She really will shut me up one day but I will survive. Haha.

**"BUTCH"** a girl screams out, stomping towards the door. Of my god, I love her eyes. I love the purple but not the pink. I hate pink so much, bad memory's.

I have a feeling me and her will get along. Her eyes are a very light purple, and brown hair, with no bangs, in a side pony. Her hair didn't seem to long or short. She is wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt with dark pink hearts all over, it seem the shirt had a hood as well. She is also in some dark blue shorts with purple sandals. There is lots of red on her though. It looks like blood.

**"WHERE'S YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHER"** the girl shouted at Brick, tears are linking out of her eyes.

"Butch is possible watching Buttercup, being the good for nothing stalker that he is" Brick says to her with a smirk.

"i-is th-that Buttercups b-blood" Blossom stutters out to the girl. Please god don't be right ,just for once in your lifetime Blossom please be wrong. The girl cries out even more, Bubbles starts as well. Bub's fell to her knees, I held onto the bars still. Blossom glared towards Brick.

"i hope your dumb-ass of a brother is happy" I tell Brick, glaring at him. I Know Buttercup is safe and will survive what ever happen, I just know things. Some things I would rather not know.

"i want to see my sister" Bubbles screams, staring at Brick. "how did she get hurt"

"if your brother had anything to-" Blossom starts to scream out but is interrupted.

"Butch didn't but he's the reason they're here" the girl says while staring at Blossom. She smile weakly. "its great to see you again"

"please Bunny, allow us to see Buttercup" Blossom asks Bunny. That's her name, strange I don't see bunny ears. Bunny grabs Blossom into a hug, crying still.

"she's being taken care of right now, nobody's allowed to be there" Bunny says. "i couldn't help her"

"Butter-nut doesn't like being help by anyone, she's to stubborn" I say to the Bunny girl.

"i know" Bunny says, still hugging Blossom.

"so is she alright" Bubbles asks, staring at Bunny. Brick nods towards her.

"she's stable, but wont be active for a little while" Brick says while walking out. "Sage, release them"

"I'm finally getting the fuck out of here" I say, Sage walks in towards the cage. I frown. "but...I sort of like this cage now"

Bubbles starts to giggle at that but not much, I always knew laughter is the best thing for sadness. I am the goofy clown, wait do I like clowns...maybe. Sage opens the door and lets us out, Bubbles goes towards Blossom and Bunny, joining the hug. I dislike hugs, never really use to them so I can just watch...wait that's makes me a stalker.

"just to let you all know, I'm going to take this cage as my own now" I say walking into the cage, and shutting the door. I heard the girls giggles a little but I felt like I was being watch by a certain boy again. "i thought I told ya before, I feel corrupted when watched"

"s-sorry" Sage says looking the other way. I grin at him. Bloss, Bub's and Bun seemed like in their own little world, I guess they're worried about Butter-nut. I'm worried but I know she can pull through, she will never let something like this bring her down. I believe in her.

"why you sorry" I ask Sage, staring at him.

"...for watching y-you" Sage answers me, I walk out of the cage towards him and poke his arm. He jumps, running away. I never meant someone as shy as me before. I'm only shy when I don't have my friends around me.

For a long while, Bloss, Bun and Bub's just cried with one another. I know Buttercup's fine, I always do. They all finally pulled apart from each other, then notice Sage was gone.

"Tiff what did you do to make that nice boy leave" Blossom asks me, she looked sad and worried but she knows Buttercup will pull through. But who did it, that is the question.

" he left a while ago" I say in a creepy voice. "it wasn't my fault though"

"don't worry, he is just so shy" Bunny says to me. I start to laugh like a villain as he creates a plan to destroy, haha. "are you alright"

"Tiffany isn't alright, she's just insane" Bubbles says with a smile, acting like its a normal routine. It actually is. "i think we should feed her though"

"oh right" Bun says to me. She sang as she walked out the door. "Follow me"

**Bubbles POV**

I know Buttercup is fine, I believe in her but who attack her though. I guess we all have to wait until BC tells us. I wonder where the other members of Buttercups group are though, I meant most of them but not all.

"will there be Pizza" Tiff asks Bunny. Those two are already getting along with one another. Bunny's silly and Tiff is goofy. Well Tiff is also crazy, Bunny doesn't seem crazy to me but hyper like Tiff though. Bunny seems nicer then Tiff.

"i don't know but we will just have to find out" Bunny says with a grin. We are in a hallway, this place seems big. This place seems a little bit to dark for me but nice. We finally come to the kitchen, how I know, well its says it. There's a blue table that seems to be able to fit many people. The counter tops are white with blue shelves. A white fridge that is very big, this is a very lovely kitchen. Wait who's that.

"Bun-bun" the boy sang out reaching for Bunny. Tiff must like his eyes to. His eye are a dark purple, with very dark brown curly hair, not to curly though. He had a purple short sleeve shirt on that some kind of band was on, I'm not into Three Days Grace. He had faded blue jeans on and black sneakers. "you haven't changed yet"

"wheres the damn food" Tiff yells out, going towards the cabinets. I got a hold on her arm, frowning. The purples are to engross with each other to even notice us right now.

"Tiffany, we are guest in this house" I say to her, she grins at me.

"actually we are prisoners" Tiff says while giving her famous crazy grin. "that are on a prison break"

"calm your self girly" the boy says with his arm around Bunny, that must be Bandit. He stares at Tiff's hat, that she never takes off. "where you get that hat from"

"i don't even remember, such a long time ago" Tiff says with a frown, trying to think harder. I don't think that's a good idea. I wonder what she means by that. "where the food bitches"

"Boomer is usually the cook along with Butch" Bunny says, my jaw drops. I understand Boomer but Butch, that's shocking. Blossom's in shock as well, Tiff's staring into space again. "their both really good cooks"

"now I get why Butter-nut's food is always coming to life" Tiff says with a smile. "wait if Bossy foods good then Brick's is awful"

"we don't even let him near the stove" Bandit says, I start to giggle.

"then Bloss and Brick are destined to be together" Tiff says, Blossom blushes. Tiff always finds ways to piss off Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom pitches Tiffany cheeks. "owwwwwww, your hurting the purple eyed monster again"

"that's the point" Blossom says while smiling. I giggle, now the only thing missing is Buttercup. I really hope she alright.

"you all seem to be getting along" Boomer says out of nowhere. Tiff screams out, pointing at him. Then she stops and stares at him expressionlessly. "what's wrong"

"nothing" Tiff says smiling at Boomer. "i just love to scream"

"is she always like this, Bubbles" Boomer asks me. I smile at him.

"you actually learn to love it" I say to him. "so are you going to cook"

"yes, why" Boomer says, I smile at he blushing.

"can I help" I ask him, he nods at me. I love cooking but I'm not really good at it, I still love watching though. I always watch Blossom, after we are all home from work-. My job, I'm so fired. Oh well.

**"FOOD FOOD FOOD"** Tiff scream sitting at the table. Blossom pitches her again. Then a unknown male comes in...he's shirtless.

"who dares to disrupt my beauty sleep" the guy says with anger. Look at those abs, that must be Bait. Seeing he's the only one left we haven't meant yet. Why is he shirt less though.

* * *

**Hope you like it, I might update again. I hope I can.**

**Just to let you all know I'm a big fan of Three Days Grace. Trust me some ButtercupxButch moments will come, I am a fan girl. Just to warn you I will probably keeping this update more then my other stories.**

**SEE YA**


	9. Stalker

**Blossoms POV**

That must be the last one, Bait. His gray eyes were on every one, his pure silver hair was in a long braid with short bangs just above his eyebrows. He is very well built but I bet they all are like that. I can also see that he has a white bracelets on both wrists and a black ring in the shape of a diamond. He is shirtless, but he has a pair of black pants on with white lightening bolts all over. He look to perfect for just getting out of bed.

"i see man boobs" Tiff says pointing at Bait. Bunny giggles.

"man boobs" Bunny says, Bandit glares at Bait.

"you do realize you have no freaking shirt on" Bandit says.

"its my home, I'm allowed to be naked if I want to" Bait says while winking at me and Bubbles, I see Boomer glare at Bait.

"don't you even think about doing that again" Boomer says, shivering. "you made everyone in this house have nightmares for weeks"

"not all of us did though huh" Bandit says while smirking at Bait. "you and Bell must have had lots of fun"

"what I do with my mate is none of your business" Bait says "beside she was and is enjoying every second-"

"I told you before not to talk about our love life in the kitchen" Bell comes in as she yanks at Baits ear.

"its a fucking ghost" Tiffany says while pointing at Bell.

"she wont ever stop haunting us" Bandit says, looking at Tiff.

"we should help her into the light" Bunny added, great now there's three I have to deal with. Bell glares at the three purples, smirking.

"now that's a game you all don't want to start" Bell says bring a finger to her lips. Bait hugs her. "I am the light"

"i love you so much" Bait says smiling, Bell blushes.

"same to you my hunky catcher" Bell says to him, they start to cuddle more with each other.

"please don't have sex in front of us" Boomer says while frowning.

"that's what your room is for" Brick says all of the sudden, smirking towards me. I feel a little pink crawl its way over my cheeks. Is that Sage behind him. "so go use it"

"ell-lo Red eyes" Tiff says while smirking towards me. "couldn't stay away from pinky huh"

"Bunny, do you happen to have some duck tap around here" I ask her, Tiff grins at me and hides behind Bandit.

"please spar me master" Tiff says in an Igor voice. She always dose that when she gets my temper up. Brick chuckled at me, along with Bandit.

"now Blossom, we are all tired" Bubbles says being Tiffany hero again. She walks by Tiff smiling. "no need to duck tap her mouth again"

"you have you mouth duck tap as well" Bunny and Bandit say at the same time.

"now that's what we needed at the store" Boomer says out of no where, getting some food out to cook. I turn towards Brick, he was already looking at me. Everyone noticed our staring contest, no body said anything.

"why are you helping my sister" I ask him.

"figured you would ask sooner or later, Butch wanted to punished your short-tempered sister for lying to him" Brick says then grins. "but he never wanted to kill her"

"meaning afterwords he would forgive her" Boomer says. "Butch loves Buttercup"

"you should of seen his plans in the beginning" Bandit says with a shiver. "i hated that damn evil nasty plan"

"what changed his mind" Bubbles asks, blushing from Boomer being closer to her. My sister has a crush, wait a minute what about Beck.

"lets just say Butch figured out Break and Buttercup are the same in every way" Bait says holding Bell around her waist.

"i don't get it" Tiff says out of no where. She still hiding behind Bandit and Bubbles is beside her, with Boomer not to far away.

"we were always watching you girls" Bandit says in a creepy stalker like voice. I stare wide eyed at all of them. They were watching us. "for almost 6 months"

**"STALKERS"** Tiff screamed out, grabbing onto Bubbles. "I knew that Butter-nut was losing bras to quickly"

"I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him from doing that" Boomer says signing out loud.

"have you been watching our friends as well" Bubbles ask, looking towards Bunny.

"you can say that we've learn very interesting things about your friends" Bell says looking Tiffany right in the eye. Tiffany started doing weird expressions at Bell. What dose she mean by that.

"you know about my obsession with cookies" Tiff says with a smirk. I sign, Tiffany you are a strange teenager.

20 minutes later

**Buttercup's POV**

I feel fucking shitty, I hate sneak attacks. Wait where the fuck am I. Its pitch dark, well I can tell I'm still alive. The bed I am in is very soft and warm. My stomach feels like something ripped through it, oh wait it fucking did. I know its useless to even move but I will try anyways. I need to know where my sisters are, even if it means being bed ridden for months. I still cant see well in the dark yet, haven't needed to use my night vision in a while.

"F-fuck" I say sitting up but forcefully brought back down. A hand is right on my chest, forcing me to stay put.

"you really haven't learn to rest after a battle yet have you" he says, right in front of my face, staring into my eyes. I felt my cheek get red, oh shit. Why dose Butch still have this kind of effect on me. He smirks at that, I still hate that he can read minds. "I'm really happy I can still make you blush like fucking crazy"

"shut up" I say, looking the other way. Fuck, Butch is still hot. "where's my sisters"

"their fine" Butch says staring at my stomach. Wait a minute I'm only in my bathing suit top. He's still the perverted dumb-ass I care "your friend has a fucking mouth, she would not shut up"

"you got Tiff involve with this" I yell at him, he starts pouting. I blush at that. How I knew it it was Tiffany, well she never really shuts up. only at school. She loves fooling the teachers into thinking she's a angel, not fucking true.

"But cupcake, she's enjoying herself here" Butch says leaning towards my face more. I blush, and mumble under my breath. Of course Tiff enjoying this, she a maniac. "I-I'm sorry"

"for what kidnapping my sisters and friend or trying to fucking kill me back then" I yell at him, his lips meet my forehead. I feel my whole face become red. "or hurting Berserk"

"for all three, I realized you didn't mean to hurt me like that" Butch says still having his lips on my forehead. "Berserk fucking got what she deserved though"

"i want to know why you kicked her ass, Butch" I ask Butch.

"technically I only hit her once, she found out something she wasn't suppose to see" he says, licking my cheek. Can my face get any redder. "that I don't want to talk about"

"tell me" I demanded. He pouts again, blushing. Its fun to watch him blush for once. I smirk at this. I know I should be beyond pissed at him but I still love him. I have a feeling this is apart of Berserk plan. Of course I wonder who the fuck attacked me.

"their dead, well most of them, the rest I'll get later" Butch says against my cheek, slowly traveling down my face. I hate the fact that they can read minds. "and I wont tell you"

"answer my fucking question" I say

"you will find out, just not right now Cupcake" he tells me, with a smirk. How the fuck dose he keep coming up with these pet names.

"why did you burn my home down" I ask him, blushing red from his lips still on my face.

"every thing was removed before I burned it down, cupcake" he says getting much closer to my lips. Oh no, that tone of his voice its his I'm-going-to-do-something-perverted tone. "I missed you so much"

"..." I didn't respond, I miss him as well. I thought he hate me.

"i could never hate you" Butch says finally kissing me. It wasn't lustful but sweet and longing. He parted from me, wrapping his arms around my upper torso and his face in my neck, he's licking again. I smiled at that, wrapping my arms around him. "all mine"

"possessive jerk" I tell him, I feel him start to suck my neck. Why dose he always suck at my sensitive spot, and how the hell dose he find it.

"i always wanted to hear you moan my name Butter-babe" Butch says, licking my neck now. I froze, shit.

"don't you even dare Butch" I say but gasp out load as he nibbles on my collar bone. He finally crawls on top of me, making sure to avoid my wound. He starts to bite at my collar bone, then goes up sucking and licking me. I shiver as one of his hands find its way to my bikini strap, I shiver as he slowly pushes it away. "..B...utch"

"lets make that loader, Butter-cakes" Butch says, making his way up my neck to my chin.

**"TIFFANY"** Blossom screams out into the hallway. Looks like she pissed off her off again. At least their safe. The door is burst open, Tiff comes running in laughing. She stops seeing Butch above me.

Fuck, she's going to open her mouth again.

* * *

Hope you like it. I might even update again, don't know.

Buttercup: I will Fucking kill you (blushing)

Me: you love every minute of it

Bubbles: please don't try to kill Tiff again.

Blossom: its not abnormal for it to happen

Buttercup: do any of you care that she has Butch almost raping me in all of her stories

Butch: and you just keep begging for more (grabs BC waist)

Buttercup: where did you come from (blushing)

Me: I let him in, he knew the password,...its cookie

Butch: come here Cupcake ( kisses her)

Bubbles: so cute

Blossom: it looks like he's eating her

Me: don't worry Blossy, you and Brick will be doing it soon

Blossom: TIFFANY (tries to kill me)

Boomer: should we help her

Bubbles: don't worry this always happens

Me: you cant catch me, I'm the purple cookie monster HAHAHA

Buttercup: how about you all help me (blushing)

Brick: you seem to be enjoying it though

Butch: lets go some where private cupcake (carrying Buttercup into another room)

Brick: hiding behind me wont save you Tiffany (I'm behind him)

Me: of course it will, Bossy wont dare hurt her Bricky

Brick: don't call me that (glaring at me)

Me: would you rather have Blossom call you that ( he's blushing)

Brick: your dead (comes after me)

Me: I'm too purple to die, I want to live ( running from both leaders)

SEE YA


End file.
